


Pressing The Buttons Right

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet, and silly, sort of, will make you grin happily at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Saturday afternoon and the perfect time for Bucky to learn how to do his laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing The Buttons Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my many headcanons written up in a short story and bow-wrapped for all of you lovely people to read. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> If you do, please consider letting me know. I really appreciate all feedback :)

"And that's it?" Bucky asked incredulously. He was looking at Steve as though he couldn't quite decide whether he was joking or not. "That's all?"

"Yep." Steve nodded and tried to suppress a grin. But it was just so wonderful to see Bucky like this, walking, talking, taking interest in things, enjoying himself,  _alive_. “You just press this button here and you’re laughing.”

“That’s… that’s amazing!” Bucky breathed out quietly and continued to stare at the big white gleaming box with an undecipherable look in his eyes before suddenly turning around and stalking off.

“Buck?”

What had just happened?

Steve really didn’t understand what could have upset Bucky so out of blue. Up until a moment before he had been staring at the washing machine with a look of wonder and childlike excitement in his eyes, with a box of washing powder and a bottle of fabric softener that Steve had instructed him to buy, ready to have his many new T-shirts and hoodies cleaned.

“Bucky?” he called out on his way to the kitchen. Steve was almost certain that’s where he’d find him. His Bucky did always like his coffee when he was upset.

“You okay?” He stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight of Bucky’s broad shoulders slumped over the counter.

Bucky didn’t answer.

“You want coffee?” Steve tried again, moving forward tentatively. “The coffee maker’s right there, you just-“

“Press a button, I know,” Bucky finished for him in a strangely strangled voice. And Steve got it.

“Yeah,” he breathed out and with new certainty walked forward and wrapped his arms around Bucky.

Steve felt a relieved sigh leave his body as Bucky first relaxed against him and then turned around to rest his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

“You just press a button, Stevie. For everything. For a warm meal, for a hot bath, for the life story of most of the people we’ve ever known. Even for the fucking laundry! That’s all you need to do!” Bucky whispered, sounding almost angry. Then his voice broke. “Steve, your hands used to be raw and bloody and your whole arms blue and icy cold. I _hated_ those laundry days so much and… Now … It’s so easy!”

There wasn’t much to say to that. Steve just hugged Bucky a little tighter and pressed a kiss into the side of his head before releasing him and smiling.

“Yep,” he said and took advantage of Bucky’s confusion to press a quick kiss to his lips. He stroked his face, enjoying the roughness of Bucky's five-o-clock shadow against his fingers. “It’s really easy now. So I’m gonna go press a button to order us some pizza while you go press a button to get your new clothes washed and then we’ll have to figure out what to do with the time all that button-pressing saved us.”

He gave Bucky a slow grin and watched as the expression on his boyfriend's face transformed.

Just like that, with the shout of “I like the way you think, Rogers!” all the 21st century confusion was forgotten as Bucky hurried of into the bathroom.

Two hours later, Steve was lying on the living room sofa with a pleasantly tired smile on his face, feeling quite at peace with the world for once when a loud shout from the bathroom broke the silence.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” Bucky yelled and Steve realized that he just might have forgotten to mention the dangers of Bucky's new red hoodie.


End file.
